Déformation linguistique
by Akba-Atatdia
Summary: Métathèse : énoncé prononcé dans une langue non maternelle, qui peut être source d'incompréhension entre deux partis tentant d'échanger tant bien que mal. Lui il vous aurait juste dit de vous méfier des dictionnaires.


Disclaimer : Tout est l'œuvre de notre reine à tous, j'ai nommé J. K. Rowling ! Seuls Valmira et Dorimir sont issus de mon imagination fertile et dépravée.

Rated : K+ pour quelques vilains mots déconseillés aux moins de 15 ans...(et encore)...

Cette histoire est née d'une anecdote fort sympathique datant de l'époque lointaine où je n'étais encore qu'une frêle et innocente lycéenne en classe de seconde. Avec un ami nous avions pris l'option "chinois" et fier de la suprématie que j'exerçais sur cet adorable benêt (qui était aussi à l'aise dans la prononciation que dans la calligraphie...autant dire pas du tout) je me mis un jour en tête de lui faire une farce. Alors que la naïve jeune brebis, ne se doutant aucunement du sort que je lui réservais, me demanda de manière tout à fait banale comment disait-on bonjour en cette langue (je vous dis pas le facepalm...c'était la base qu'on était censé maitriser depuis environ un mois...je me suis sentie mal pour lui), je luis répondis avec tout le sérieux dont je pouvais faire preuve en cet instant (autant dire pas grand-chose) : _Cào nǐ mā_...

Le jeune bambin s'exerçait à prononcer ces quelques mots lorsque notre professeur entra soudainement. Saluant les élèves, elle annonça subitement que nous allions faire une rapide présentation pour tester notre niveau. Hors, une présentation (surtout en chinois) débute immanquablement par les salutations d'usage, soit : bonjour / au revoir. Horreur suprême quand je me rendis compte que l'abruti fini qui me servait de meilleur ami n'avait pas réalisé que je me payais royalement sa tête ! S'apprêtant à déclamer avec emphase les trois mots fatidiques, je ne put me résoudre à le laisser s'enfoncer dans cet infâme bourbier (dans lequel je l'avais poussé, certes, mais passons...). J'ai alors purement et simplement...toussé...ouais...j'avais pas trop d'inspiration à ce moment précis, plutôt le désespoir intense d'empêcher l'apocalypse d'avoir lieu sous mes yeux (et mes oreilles). J'ai toussé comme une forcenée tout en faisant des signes dignes d'un poulpe shooté au prozac à l'idiot du village, tâchant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait SURTOUT pas dire ce que je lui avais enseigné. Miracle ! Il comprit. A la fin du cours, venant me voir pour obtenir des explications, je fus bien forcée de lui révéler ma traîtrise : je luis avais appris à dire "nique ta mère" en chinois...

Autant vous dire qu'on a frôlé l'incident diplomatique. Mais je le jure sur mes goodies Star Wars ! Je ne savais pas que la prof allait nous imposer cette évaluation surprise ! Auquel cas, je lui aurais inculqué : "je suis un hamster"...

...on ne se refait pas !

Bref vous n'êtes absolument pas tenus de lire le pavé ci-dessus.

Petite précision avant de lire : Les phrases en gras sont supposées être de l'anglais tandis que le reste est censé être du bulgare. Enjoy !

* * *

 **X**

Sur le coup ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. Ou tout du moins une idée facilement applicable. Manifestement, il s'était incontestablement trompé. Petite note pour plus tard (enfin s'il survivait) : ne plus jamais écouter les conseils d'un soi-disant meilleur ami, un peu trop porté sur le principe du « je fonce d'abord, pour les conséquences on verra plus tard ». Ne plus jamais prendre en compte les élucubrations d'une condisciple véritablement intoxiquée aux romans Harlequin et surtout, SURTOUT par Péroun ! À l'avenir, toujours chercher et ce R-I-G-O-U-R-E-U-S-E-M-E-N-T la traduction _exacte_ d'une phrase lorsque l'on n'avait pas la certitude inéluctable des mots que l'on s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Aurait-il été moins embarrassé s'il avait respecté ces trois points ? Positivement certain.

Aurait-elle eu l'air moins furieuse ? Assurément oui.

Regrettait-il sa décision ? Immanquablement pas.

En revanche, il maudissait sa trop grande confiance en Dorimir. Il aurait dû se méfier davantage quand ce bougre d'imbécile s'était approché de lui d'un pas sautillant, un sourire trop grand pour être honnête collé sur son visage avenant et une étincelle douteuse au fond des yeux. Oh bien sûr, il s'était dans un premier temps, montré suspicieux face au bouquin déglingué que lui tendait l'autre benêt, il avait même envisagé de le faire passer par-dessus bord séance tenante mais Valmira l'avait pris de court en s'emparant brusquement de l'ouvrage pour l'examiner prudemment comme si elle avait affaire à une entité maléfique d'une dangerosité avérée. Une fois assurée que l'objet de son intérêt n'était en aucune façon porteur d'une quelconque menace, elle le lui avait rendu nonchalamment, un air aussi indécis que le sien affiché sur son visage délicat. Il avait alors pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un banal dictionnaire. Un brin perplexe, il avait interrogé son camarade du regard, ne comprenant pas les intentions de ce dernier.

Dorimir avait soupiré, désabusé, puis après un monologue marmonné dans sa barbe concernant les capacités de réflexion limitées de son meilleur ami, avait daigné leur accorder une explication, Valmira demeurant elle-même plutôt circonspecte sur le sujet. Ce dictionnaire était LA solution au problème de compréhension entre leur ami et sa belle. Puisqu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle le comprenne, il lui suffisait de chercher les mots exacts qu'il souhaitait lui adresser, de les mémoriser et de les lui débiter, incluant au tout un soupçon de romantisme. Valmira avait dû se résoudre à admettre l'inadmissible l'idée de Dorimir était excellente. Leur ami n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de repousser l'inévitable.

Enfin…excellente si l'on omettait le fait que le susnommé aurait dû, pour sa part, lire plus attentivement le nom de l'auteur inscrit d'une couleur délavée au dos du volume. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être que son intégrité n'aurait jamais été remise en cause.

Tout ça à cause d'un fichu bouquin, offert par une non moins fichue personne ! Et ça se disait son meilleur ami ! Il doutait fortement que Dorimir ait pu manquer ce _léger_ détail. Il était même archi-sûr que les ricanements qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles échauffées résultaient de la joie perverse de son ami à lui avoir joué ce tour tout aussi pervers.

Il se prépara mentalement au déluge d'insultes qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver et jura sur toutes les personnalités connues de son répertoire que s'il survivait il se ferait une joie indicible de tuer Dorimir et de leur offrir sa dépouille en sacrifice pour les remercier de leur mansuétude.

Pourtant rien ne vint. Il occulta alors le caquètement sournois de l'autre abruti qui se croyait discret, caché derrière un livre quelques tables plus loin ainsi que les œillades inquisitrices de la voyeuse à ses côtés, pour se reconcentrer sur la personne en face de lui et qui le fixait d'un air proprement choqué.

Trop abasourdie pour pouvoir répliquer, celle-ci semblait passer par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables de même que ses joues se coloraient de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Il soupira et tenta tant bien que mal de baragouiner des excuses dans un Anglais approximatif, en prévention d'une explosion qu'il savait imminente. C'est qu'il la connaissant la petite lionne ! Il avait été le témoin privilégié d'un de ses accès de fureur envers ce rouquin à l'air stupide (il l'aurait d'ailleurs volontiers remis à sa place si elle ne s'en était pas chargé) et bien qu'il avait été surpris sur le moment, cela n'avait fait que rajouter au charme de la demoiselle. Néanmoins, si son caractère flamboyant ne lui déplaisait aucunement, il se sentait en revanche nettement moins prêt à encaisser la verve dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Aussi, avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit à sa précédente déclaration, il articula du mieux qu'il put les seuls mots qu'il maîtrisait à-peu-près et dont il ne doutait pas de la signification.

\- **Je suis trrrès sincèrrrement désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je parrrrle pas trrrès bien votrrrre langue et je voulais** **dirrrrre autre chose. Mon ami m'a dit que ça se disait comme ça mais en fait il moquait ma tête et je t'ai mésentendue.**

Il exécuta une courbette pour appuyer ses propos, se redressa un peu gauche et lui adressa un rictus gêné. Elle le dévisagea d'un air hagard avant de se reprendre – elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre longtemps – et le vrilla d'un regard appuyé.

\- **Et que voulais-tu dire en ce cas ?**

Il se frotta la nuque et réfléchit à la manière de formuler sa phrase. Elle lui donnait une chance de se rattraper, hors de question de tout foirer une nouvelle fois.

\- **Je voulais savoirrr si tu avais garrrçon pourrr le bal ? Si non, voudrrrrais-tu aller avec moi ?**

Cette fois-ci, il crut réellement l'avoir stupéfixiée. Elle ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte de façon comique. Il agita sa main devant les grands yeux chocolat (de très beaux yeux d'ailleurs) et envisagea sérieusement de prendre la poudre de cheminette devant cette situation qui lui échappait totalement, à la limite de tourner au cauchemar. Elle sembla se ressaisir de nouveau et ses joues se teintèrent d'une couleur plus soutenue que précédemment, lorsqu'elle paraissait sur le point de lui faire avaler son ouchanka par le nez. Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et son regard le transperça, plus acéré encore qu'une aiguille ou qu'une lance (indubitablement plus virile selon lui).

\- **Je…** Sa voix s'éleva doucement, toute à la fois franche mais hésitante. – **Personne ne m'a invité…**

Elle semblait incertaine, un peu désabusée aussi. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait l'air suspect entre sa première déclaration et la dernière, et que cette fille, cette fille qui lui retournait les tripes plus sûrement qu'une série de looping en vol sur son éclair de feu, n'avait aucune conscience de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire. En particulier sur lui, mais il n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'il l'intéressait suffisamment pour qu'elle s'en rendre compte.

\- **Je ne moque pas. Je veux vrrrraiment aller avec toi.**

Il avait lâché sa phrase naturellement, toute appréhension envolée. Qu'importe qu'elle lui reproche les mots honteux formulés plus tôt, il comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait, il n'en démordrait pas.

\- **Tu es sûr de ne pas le regretter ? T'adresses-tu au moins à la bonne personne ?**

D'un pas, il se rapprocha plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait osé quelques minutes auparavant.

\- **Certain. Her-mi-o-ne Grranger, tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?**

Ça sonnait un peu dur dans sa bouche, voire comme un ordre, mais la brunette sembla comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Elle rougit puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- **A…avec plaisir. Viktor.**

 **X**

\- AÏÏÏÏÏÏEEE ! KRUM ! JE TE JURE SUR MA BAGUETTE QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE CAUSER DE TORD ! PAR PÉROUN ! RELÂCHE-MOI S'IL TE PLAAAAAAAÎT !

\- Tu vas le laisser dans cet état pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Valmira qui affichait un air moqueur pas franchement concerné.

\- Le temps qu'il assimile sa connerie. Grommela Viktor avec un ris machiavélique. – Ça lui apprendra à me faire dire des insanités à une fille.

\- Au final, ça a fonctionné. La Miss a accepté de t'accompagner au bal.

\- Oui. Mais je me serais volontiers passé de ce moment gênant où je lui proposais une chose totalement éloignée de mon intention première.

Valmira l'observa, une myriade de questions débordant de ses yeux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

Viktor jeta un regard mauvais à Dorimir qui s'évertuait à tenter d'atteindre sa baguette qui le narguait à peine un mètre plus loin. Il marmonna des borborygmes incompréhensibles puis lâcha du bout des lèvres

\- Si toi et moi avions été plus attentifs, on aurait remarqué que ce dictionnaire remplissait sa fonction, certes, mais dans un contexte relativement différent de ce qui m'intéressait.

Valmira ne détacha pas son attention de son ami, la suite promettait d'être rocambolesque connaissant les frasques de Dorimir.

\- Accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce foutu dictionnaire ?

Viktor grimaça.

\- C'est un livre rédigé par Fifi LaFolle…

Valmira cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée, prenant le temps d'assimiler la révélation de son camarade. Elle se redressa, l'air soudain sérieux, puis se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers Dorimir, toujours pendu par les pieds, la tête en bas, en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière dans l'espoir vain de s'emparer de sa baguette. Viktor l'observa faire, son menton posé sur sa main gauche. Avisant la silhouette gracieuse qui se rapprochait, Dorimir blêmît.

\- Valmira ! Je t'assure que je ne pensais pas à mal ! Je voulais juste le taquiner rien de plus !

Valmira ne parût pas l'entendre, elle s'accroupit bien en face de son ami, abaissa son visage à son niveau…

…et sans prévenir elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dorimir, tétanisé, ne bougeait plus tandis que Viktor se détourna du spectacle en souriant, goguenard.

\- Dorimir, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais t'es un sacré génie.

Elle se redressa et rejoignit un Viktor blasé, laissant derrière elle un Dorimir hébété, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

\- N'empêche, ça ne répond pas à ma question. Que lui as-tu demandé ?

À cette interrogation, Dorimir sembla se reprendre. Il explosa purement et simplement de rire. Viktor l'assassina du regard et pointant sa baguette sur lui, lança un sort destiné à secouer un instant le malandrin. Pendant que Dorimir agonisait dans son dos, il maugréa :

\- « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? »…

* * *

 _ **Verdict ? J'arrête mes couillonnades ou je poursuis pour votre plus grand plaisir ?**_


End file.
